


Magic Draining

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Fairy Tail Suffering Fics [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: During Edolas, Natsu and Wendy were subjected to having there magic drained by Byro, I have written 4 different oneshots about this. They mainly focus on the fact that they were being tortured for hours, possibly days! and they shouldn't have just been able to stand up and fight moments after waking up.i. Natsu and Wendy are just more weakened that in the Canonii: Natsu after Edolas. (in all seriousness he was tortured that should have had a mental effect)iii: Similar to the first ficiv: For some reason i wrote Gajeel being the one to find them idk I wanted to write Gajeel Natsu bonding and idk





	1. Magic Draining Scenario no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i just really like this scenario.. and i wrote 4 different oneshots... so yeah...

Natsu felt the machine stealing his magic turn off, his voice was hoarse and his throat burning from the constant screaming. They were hurting Wendy. They had hurt Wendy. He begged them not to hurt her, to take his magic instead. And they did. They took his magic. And now he had no magic left, but the machine kept pulling. His screams grew louder and more frantic as time ticked forward. Every agonizing second lasting eons. The machine was pulling on reserves of magic he wasn't even aware he HAD. The machine was no longer taking his magic, he had none left for it to take. But it kept pulling. Suddenly every muscle in his body tensed, and he went limp, no longer having enough energy to lift a single finger. The man stopped the machine. Natsu was on death's door, and the man had just rung the doorbell. He could hear Wendy sobbing out his name, but he couldn't let her know he was alive. He couldn't even move. There was a loud thud and a squeak, Wendy stopped sobbing. Natsu struggled to open his eyes, he had to make sure Wendy was okay. But he couldn't. Something collided with his head and he was out cold.

Gray kicked in the door, looking around wildly. His eyes focused on the unconscious members of his guild, he ran over to Wendy, more worried about her than Natsu. Lucy ran to Natsu, she screamed for him immediately. Wendy was fine, just unconscious. Natsu? Not so much. Gray had never seen the Dragonslayer as frail before, but that word defined Natsu perfectly. He looked simply terrible, much worse than Wendy. Gray felt panic rise in him, he went to shake him, but when his hands met Natsu's shoulders. He was cold. Not deathly cold, but far below normal. "Oh god.. What... What happened to them?" Gray managed. Before returning to Wendy's side, he pulled her over to where Natsu was. Carla was crying, apologizing to Wendy. Lucy screamed again, Gray turned to Lucy, but realized quickly what she was doing, CPR. After far too long Natsu took a shuddering breath and Lucy was crying she was so relieved. "Do you have anything to make fire- he needs fire-" Gray's voice had panic in it. 

"Sagittarius might be able to do that thing he did before.."

"Open gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" The horse spirit appeared. "Can you make fire like that one time you did! Its an emergency!"

Sagittarius then proceeded to make fire.

"Can i borrow an arrow?" Gray asks, but before he can answer takes one and breaks off the point. He sets it on fire and takes the flaming stick over to Natsu and forces in into his mouth. A tiny bit of color returns to his face, Gray continued this until Natsu didn't look like he was about to die.. Again. He popped an X ball down his throat, and immediately Natsu started coughing, his eyes popped open, but immediately rolled into his head, Gray swore. But at least Natsu wasn't dead, he needed medical help. And fast. They repeated the X ball thing with Wendy, who woke up, her eyes wide open, Gray helped her sit up, she immediately spotted Natsu and practically jumped at him, but Lucy pulled her back. "Save your energy Wendy..." Wendy looked frantic. "The others.. There in danger..." Wendy went on to explain what was going on what they had done to Natsu and herself. Gray looked absolutely livid when she told them that every time that they heard him screaming that they were draining his magic. Wendy tried to stand but her legs gave out after the first step, Natsu woke up when Gray was adjusting him on his back..

Gray heard Natsu whimper as he shifted him on his back. Natsu tensed and Gray sighed. "Natsu? You awake?"

"Yeah.." he rasped. Gray cringed at how pained he sounded. "I can.. Walk.." He forced out of his mouth, Gray shook his head. "Wendy can't even stand, and you are worse off than her. Don't act like I'm wrong"

"Its my fault.." He heard Natsu mutter. Gray stiffened. "No Natsu it isn't.. Come on let's just get going okay?"

Awhiles later, Natsu and Gray got separated.

Natsu staggered to his feet, he had to continue fighting. He was out of energy, but he had to win. His fists were on fire, a horrible ringing filled his ears, he felt dizzy. Every time he moved, breathed, dodged, it was like a million red hot needles piercing his skin. But still he fought, and he beat them. But not at a price, right before he won they landed a devastating hit to his back. He knew that if he wasn't so weak right now he could have taken it, but the hit tore open his back and all he was aware of was the absolute agony he was in. He didn't remember winning, only pain so intense he felt like he was floating. The next thing he knew was that Wendy, despite being just as tortured as he was, was healing him. Gray was pulling him to his feet, asking him something. He couldn't understand what he was being said. He stumbled along, until the edges of his vision were darkening. He fell forward but Gray pulled him back to his feet, he still couldn't understand what he was saying so he just shook his head.

Gajeel stared at Natsu and Gray, he never expected to see Gray holding up the dragon slayer. Much less when Natsu was so clearly conscious. Natsu always pushed himself until he dropped, if all the time he's known him Natsu was never someone to need assistance when injured. Whatever had happened must be bad if Natsu admitted he needed help. He then noticed Wendy, who was on Lucy's back, she looked horrible. He felt his heart drop to his feet, concerned for the younger dragon slayers. Natsu looked like he might pass out any second, every step he took looked like it he was about to collapse. Gajeel watched as one of his legs gave out under him but Gray kept him from falling. Gray said something but Natsu shook his head. The island was moving now, He saw Natsu pull away from Gray and attempt to stop the collision, he only made it a few feet before his legs gave out under him, his knees collided with the ground and Gray darted over helping him back up. Gajeel felt numb. Anything that could reduce someone as strong as Natsu to a stumbling toddler must be horrible. He pulled away from Gray and ran to try to stop the collision, he looked so pathetic is made Gajeel feel sick. Natsu, despite looking like a stiff breeze could knock him over managed to convince everyone to help push. Somehow they stopped the collision. As soon as he was sure that everything wasn't going to collapse around them he rushed over to Gray and Natsu. The fire dragon slayer somehow looked worse up close. His skin was milky white and his eyes had bags that could carry groceries. Natsu smiled weakly, and fell forward like a stone. Gajeel caught him without missing a beat. Natsu muttered a weak thanks before passed out. "What happened?" Gajeel hissed to Gray, taking Natsu's pulse quickly.

"He and Wendy were drained of power, they-" Gray stumbled over words "When we found them Natsu was on the verge of dying.. No he was dead! If.. If Lucy didn't know cpr he would be.." Gray took a deep breath. Gajeel had never seen this side of the Ice mage "It was horrible! We could hear them screaming but we couldn't get to them... Natsu begged them to take his magic not Wendys... he sounded so.. Helpless.. He needs rest but we couldn't stop there.. There were guards everywhere.. And.. and then we got separated... Natsu got in a fight, He won.." Gajeel groaned already seeing where this was going "He couldn't hardly walk- but he somehow won.. They got a good hit on his back before i could get between them and block it.... he screamed.. He sounded like he was being killed... and He pounded them into the ground before.. Before I could get to him.. He refused to tell me if he was hurt.. Wendy used the last of her magic to help him." Gajeel nodded, lifting the now unconscious Natsu off ground. Natsu spelled like blood, he realized. He tore off Natsu's vest and shook his head. A giant bruise was forming, accompanied by a deep gash oozing blood. Gajeel bit the inside of his cheek, its wasn't as bad as he was expecting but Gray seemed shocked. "This doesn't warrant the scream.. They were both uninjured when we found them-"

"Just because they don't appear injured doesn't mean they aren't" Gajeel hissed at him. "There are types magic that attack your nerves and it fucking hurts for ages. I assume that being conscious was hell for him, now this isn't over yet. Protect him Gray and I swear to god if him or Wendy die I will kill you personally."

After edolas ended Natsu and Wendy were confined to the infirmary. Natsu hated it but relented when he nearly cracked his head open by falling when he tried to stand. 2 days later he was allowed to go into the guildhall again. The first thing he did was annoy Gray, because why wouldn't he? Gray punched him once but Natsu nearly fell over. After that looked concerned. He pulled Natsu aside and asked if he was alright.


	2. Magic Draining Scenario no. 2

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Natsu? Oi Flame-Brain, open up! Open this damn door or I'll break it down." Gray called through the wooden door. During the celebration for Lisanna's return, Natsu had claimed he was tired and had gone home to take a nap, and while that had been strange in itself, something else about the dragon slayer had worried Gray. He had stumbled on his way out of the guild, he wasn't even drunk! Well, he might have been, but Gray doubted that. He hadn't seen Natsu get a drink, but he may have gotten one without him noticing.

"That's it. I'm coming in." The ice mage called before kicking in the door. He was a little- no very worried for his friend, he would never admit it to the fire mage's face. From what he saw and heard while Natsu and Wendy were having there magic drained, and the state that Natsu and Wendy had been in after they had found them, he knew that whatever had been going in on that room had taken its toll on the dragon slayer. Natsu had been through a hell of a lot in Edolas. He had been held captive, and fucking _tortured_. Gray shuddered, a scowl forming on his face. Natsu and Wendy's agonized screams echoed in his head. He still remembered seeing Natsu laying on the floor, so pale and.. frail. That's the only time he would _ever_ describe him as frail. It just didn't fit the rowdy fire mage. If it wasn't for Wendy and her ability to eat air to regain strength then he doubted Natsu would have been able to stand or even fight, but of course, Wendy could only do so much after all, She had been tortured along with him. It had only been a few hours since they'd returned from Edolas, and what had happened was one of the main reasons Gray was checking on him. He was worried for him.

He entered the small cottage and it was a complete and utter mess, no surprise there. It _always_ had been a mess. He walked through the sea of clutter and junk and headed for Natsu's bedroom.. If you could call a hammock and an ocean of junk a bedroom.  Gray visited Natsu often enough in the past to know the layout of the small house… and how to avoid stepping on things.

He knocked on the smaller wooden door that led to Natsu’s bedroom and sighed when he heard no answer. He wasn't surprised, the idiot was probably asleep or ignoring him. He put his ear to the door and listened for any signs of life, he doubted he would hear anything.

He, despite his prediction of hearing nothing heard a small whimper and what sounded like Natsu's voice. "… _no_ …"

That didn't sound good.

"Natsu, I'm coming in." The raven haired teen opened the door to only find his best friend huddled in a corner, clinging to his scarf and weakly casting flames from his trembling hands. He felt like his heart dropped to his feet.

Immediately Gray ran over to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What's wrong? Hey! Speak to me!" Gray was panicking slightly, he had only seen Natsu like this a few times. And all of them ended badly.. 

"G-Gray?" A timid voice asked, barely a whimper. Gray felt dread fill him. Natsu _never_ acted like this.

"God, Natsu… Yeah, it's me. I'm here. You're alright. Tell me what happened." Gray had never been very good at heart-to-hearts, especially with the fire mage, but when the situation called for it he'd try to pull it off as best he could. Even if it made for awkward times later.. Very awkward times.

"I- I was s-so scared, Gray… Th.. th... they t-took my magic and I c-couldn't help W-Wendy.." He took a deep breath "at- at all… Sh-she was sc-screaming an-and I c-couldn't help.. It-it hurt…  I.. I b-begged them t-to take mine and l-leave her al-alone but th-they wouldn't listen.. An.. I was p-powerless… an' m-my body was bu-burning an-and i-i was so weak an I'm.. Im st-strong, right? I-I'm strong, Gray. I-I'm… not weak. Am I?" He was stuttering and practically pleading. Gray had never seen Natsu doubt himself like this. Natsu had been caught at his worst; he didnt have his magic. He had been vulnerable, and because of that he had ended up hurt. The thing with Natsu was that he couldn't bear to see his friends hurt.. and yet Natsu had been forced to watch as they tortured Wendy and stripped her of her magic. Her life force. While he could do nothing but watch and scream. Gray shook his head. He wanted to punch the king and that Byro guy for what they did to the dragon slayers.

"You're strong, Natsu. You're really strong. Stronger than a lot of mages. Those asshats took advantage of a brief moment of weakness. There was nothing you could have done, okay?" Gray pulled Natsu into a tight hug and ran a hand through his hair, he hoped it was soothing. Gray could feel Natsu trembling under his embrace.

"I'm-im-im s-strong. I'm n-not weak. I'm- im not…” He ran his hand through Natsu’s hair, trying to be soothing. “B-but… why does it still hurt, Gray? M-my body is… it hurts… ev-everything hurts.." Natsu choked out.

“Natsu? Your in pain?” Natsu didn't answer, he fell limp in Grays grasp.

"O-Oi, Natsu!" Gray shook him gently and heard soft, deep breaths. The idiot had been running off pure adrenaline and had finally crashed. He should get checked out by Ms Porlyusica but for now he needed sleep more than anything. His stamina and magic completely drained, Gray also felt the effects of the past couple of days and sighed, adjusting to accommodate Natsu's limp body. He fell asleep like that, a warm body beside him.

Natsu woke up, his entire body ached and there was someone lying next to him. He recognized that scent! Gray?!? He sat up quickly and pulled away, and immediately wished he hadn't. The world spun and he just about fell over. He rubbed his eyes, then shook Gray awake, trying not to pass out. Gray woke up immediately, and looked at Natsu confused, he seemed to remember something and he pulled Natsu into a tight hug. Natsu felt confused. “Your strong. You're not weak. Okay?” Natsu felt the memories of yesterday rush forward, and he nodded, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. That had actually happened? “Natsu.. Im sorry we didn't get to you sooner- We could hear you screaming and…” Grays breath hitched and he pulled Natsu into a tighter hug. “Natsu you almost died… You were about a minute away from death..” Natsu nodded again. “Are you still in pain..?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah..” he murmured, still embarrassed. Gray let him go, and stood up, Natsu swayed when Gray pulled away. He retained his balance and Gray pulled him to his feet, and steadied him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Let's go to Ms. Polyrisuca’s.. You need a professionals help.. What they.. What they did to you i will never forgive them for. You want to stop at the guild first?” Natsu smiled, before he spoke.

“We need to get Wendy don't we?”

Gray nodded, and seemed satisfied with that. He and Natsu headed for the guildhall.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray was shaking Natsu, trying to get his to wake up…

Natsu’s eyes shot open, he jerked away from Gray, a pained whimper escaping him. “Get away!” he screamed, panic flashing in his eyes. He didn't realize it was Gray. He jolted back wrapping his arms around himself protectively. He felt as if a million red hot needles were piercing his flesh. Gray stared at him, mouth agape. He didn't mean to scare him. “Natsu..? Are you okay?” He asked nervously. Natsu’s head snapped up as he realized it was Gray. His defensive stance lessened even though he was hugging his knees to his chest. They stared at eachother for a few moment. He seemed to remember something and he jumped to his feet, or he would have if his legs hadn’t given out under him before he finished standing. He fell to the ground with a pained gasp. He sat there looking slightly dazed. He was fighting back tears. He felt worthless just sitting here. He had to hurry but he was to fucking weak to stand. He turned to Gray, who looked shocked. “Natsu?!?” Lucy gasped, pulling herself over to his now kneeling form, she put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away, pain shooting through him. “Don't touch me” he hisses between pained breaths. Lucy looked shocked.

“Natsu are you okay?” Gray repeated.

“Do I LOOK okay to you Gray? We need to hurry! There going to-” Natsu’s voice was raspy and dry. He had to take a moment to breath before continuing “there going to kill the others! And- oh fuck I'm going to be sick..” Natsu didn't puke but he looked like he was about to. “Okay..” Natsu muttered, trying not to completely panic. “Okay... Wendy!” He yelled when he saw her unconscious form. “No… nonononono…..” He struggled to get over to her.

“Wake up please wake up” he murmured, Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, he jerked away again. She opened her mouth in protest. “Just don't touch me. Fuckin hurts” He said, Gray went to speak but didn’t.

“What about them going to kill everyone?” Lucy inquired.

“There in a lacrima, there going to smash in into extalia, we need to hurry” he muttered, before he started coughed weakly. His throat was killing him. That's what he got for screaming so much. 

“What?!?” Lucy gasped.

“Are you serious?” Gray asked.

“Yes and we have to go- urk!” Natsu tried to stand again, but he fell before he managed to stand. “Goddamnit!” He rasped. Gray sighed, and pulled him to his feet. Natsu yelped in pain, struggling to pull away, Gray nearly dropped him, But managed to restrain him. Natsu was leaning on Gray heavily when he regained his composure.

“Natsu?” He asked, confused

“Fuck you” He muttered, his legs nearly giving out under him.

“Woah woah woah” Gray pulled him up, wrapping Natsu’s arm around his shoulders. Natsu glared at him but doesn't fight him, his eyes somewhat dulled with pain. “Lucy You need to carry Wendy” Natsu stated, his voice little more than a weak whisper. “And Gray, for the love of god don't drop me” He attempted to sound demanding but with his voice gone he.. Didnt.

“You need to eat one of these” Gray said, pulling out the X-balls” Natsu looked confused.

“Why?” He demanded. Or at least, attempted to demand.

“They allow you to use your magic.”

“Give me one then” Natsu went to reach for one, but hissed in pain. He reached out his hand.Gray put one in his hand and he ate it. He immediately falls into a harsh coughing fit, which was hell on his tortured body. The coughing tore up his sore throat even more. Gray looks panicked, his grip on Natsu tightened. When it's over Natsu can feel his magic coursing through his body again, but weakly. A small fraction of his normal power. He can still feel the agonising effects of the magic draining. A horrid feeling of weakness and pain. He felt like red hot needles were piercing his skin. But he could feel the magic in his body again. That was more of a relief than he could imagine. He still felt like he would fall over without Gray supporting him. but he had his magic back. that was a comfort at least. He tried to light his hand on fire, just to get a better idea of how much the magic draining had affected him. His entire body suddenly felt like molten lead was being poured onto his skin, he made a sound akin to a choked whimper and tensed against Gray, feeling his already weak legs turn to jelly and he crumpled, falling like a stone. He was no longer able to hold himself up at all. Gray hoisted him up to his feet, trying to steady him. He couldn't, Lucy darted over and helped him. “Natsu?” He asked

“magic.. Is a no…fuck...” His voice was choppy and weak. That was all he managed before he collapsed completely onto them. Something akin of a haze of pain and confusion came over him as Gray set him down, waving his hand in front of his face. His voice was fuzzy and he nodded numbly, not really understanding what was going on. Natsu figured he must have passed out because the next time he was aware what was going on Gray and Lucy were positioning him on Grays back piggyback style. “What…?” he murmured, he still had a horribly sore throat.”

“Rest Natsu, Wendy’s waking up. She can explain what's going on” Natsu made the mmhmm yes sound before he closed his eyes and leaned onto Gray's shoulder. He wasn't asleep, but he was somthing close. He was just so tired.

Wendy explained the situation, and what had happened to them. She explained that Natsu had sacrificed most of his magic so she wouldn't get hurt, well more hurt. Natsu woke up a bit more during her explanation, but he didn't even lift his head. He felt like his limbs were lead and really didn't want to move. He was just so tired.

When they were about to leave, Wendy nearly fell over but Carla caught her.

They quickly realised that that the BOTH the dragon slayers needed rest, not just Natsu. (and probably some medical exams of they were being honest) Besides that, everyone was in immediate danger, so they had no choice but to fight.

They left the room and he felt Natsu go limp on his back. He started snoring gently, exhaustion finally claiming the exhausted dragon slayer.

A few hours and many nearly lost fights later, the fight was over and Gajeel had taken the liberty of carrying Natsu after Gray tripped sending Natsu off off extalia. If not for Happy he would have (probably) died. After that scare Lucy summoned Loke to carry Wendy. Natsu had been unconscious when that had happened.

Gajeel wasn't worried. He didn't get worried. This feeling of dread whenever the Dragon Slayer on his back winced or gasped in pain didn't mean he was worried. It only meant he was.. He was.. Okay he MIGHT be worried. Natsu had barely moved the entire time he had been being carried by Gajeel. He didn't speak, but he was awake. Gajeel could hear the uneven pained breaths clear as day. Natsu finally spoke after a while of him being awake. “So g’jeel.. W’ya carry’en me” his words were slurred and pained, his voice hoarse and sounded like horrible. Gajeel grimaced.

“Gray nearly sent you falling to your doom off of this floating island” Gajeel said simply “He made me carry you because he didn't trust himself not to trip again”

“W’dya agree..?”

“Because Natsu”

“Ergh.. Fuck you...”

“How do you feel? Can you stand?”

“Like i was’n’dat not-dragon agn… an’molten rock was poured over my skin... an’my arms feel like friken lead.. Im’so tired…” Natsu mutters “if i tried ta’ stand id just fall over..” Gajeel nodded. “how’s wendy..?”

“She’s better than you for sure. She can walk for the most part, Loke is still carrying her though. She claims she’s fine but but we aren't taking any chances”

“Oh…” Natsu muttered sleepily. Gajeel wanted to yell at him to just fucking sleep because it's clear he needs it, instead of yelling he decided to take a different approach.

“Just get some rest Natsu, you being awake makes you heavier. Go the fuck to sleep.”

“...okay…” Natsu didn't have the will to fight him and sleep sounded really nice. Gajeel heard Natsu’s breathing even out and he knew he was asleep.

A while later they were back in earthland, Natsu was still drifting in and out of consciousness, and according to Wendy, he would be for awhile. Wendy was in considerably better condition than Natsu, but still needed rest.

Natsu woke up for good a day after Edolas, and he was greeted by a concerned looking Gray, who was pacing across the room. As soon as he realised Natsu was awake he darted over and started berating him with questions about how he was doing. Natsu sat up, yawned, and without answering tackled Gray. Laughing maniacally. Gray screamed about how unfair this was and how he should be resting but managed to get Natsu off him. Natsu smiled devilishly at Gray before he promptly collapsed back on the bed, not asleep just out of breath. “Im fine!” he said when Gray looked concerned

“Natsu what the hell?”

“What?” Natsu asked Innocently

“You could have- Natsu you're still not cleared to leave the infirmary-”

“Gray i'm fine!”

“Your out of breath!”

“I'm fine! Well I will be once I eat something.”

“Do you not even care that I nearly killed you?!” Gray screamed, all the pent up guilt from the last day spilling out of him. He sat down in a chair with a loud thump.

“What..? Gray i'm fine-”

“I tripped and you fell off extalia and IF HAPPY DIDN'T CATCH YOU YOU WOULD HAVE DIED NATSU” Gray screamed, putting his head in his hands.

“But I didn't.” Natsu sat up, and stood up. He walked (read: stumbled) over to Gray. He sat in the chair next to him. “I didn't die and you didn't do anything wrong.” He draped his arm around Gray. The ice mage stiffened.

“You shouldn't be up.. You have a minor case of Magical Deficiency Disease.. You should be resting”

“Since when did I care about things like that?” Natsu said.

“I'm sorry” Gray muttered

“Gray, look at me” Natsu said. Gray looked up. He had dark bags under his eyes, Natsu smiled. “I'm alive. I'm not going to pass out or keel over. You don't need to worry.”

Gray frowned but didn't speak.

“I'm fine Gray”

“No your not.. You're still out of breath and-”

“I'm awake. And i'm NOT going to just lay there and sleep, have you even slept in the past.. However long since Edolas”

Gray was silent.

“See? Now I'm hungry and i'm going to get some food. You can come if you want.”

“Natsu you need to rest” Gray repeated.

“Im getting food”

“fine..”


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel smirked to himself, laughing coyly in his head. These idiots thought they had captured him. As if he were some sort of prey. In hell he would allow that. They had no fucking clue that his magic was under his control. The idiots were taking him exactly to where he needed to be. How stupid. He could legitimately hear Natsu and Wendy screaming, the pain they were in. He could hear everything Natsu was saying. Him begging them to hurt him instead of Wendy. It hurt. They shouldn't be suffering like that. He may not act like it very often, but he genuinely cares for the younger slayers, and right now he had to get to them. They were being tortured by the sound of it. These sick people were hurting his nakama. The idiots. He couldn't let that continue. He wouldn't allow it.

They were agonizingly close now. He could smell Natsu and Wendy now. The screaming from Wendy had stopped now.They “forced” him forward and through a giant door. Gajeel saw red. Natsu and Wendy were chained to two giant rock slabs, an older looking man holding a mechanism of some sort that was clearly causing Natsu agony. The man turned around when he saw the door open, a twisted, sadistic smile on his thin lips. “A third? Interesting.” Gajeel couldn't care less about what the guy had to say, he could go to hell. Gajeel was studying Natsu and Wendy.

Wendy appeared to be unconscious, her body limp against the rock she was cuffed to, but the steady rise and fall of her chest said she wasn't dead. Natsu, on the other hand had trails of tears winding down his sickly pale face. A tear dripped off his chin and onto the stone floor with a loud plop. He could hear him sobbing out Wendy's name. Even from here he could see the expression of terror he held. It's safe to say Gajeel was absolutely and completely livid. He turned his arms into iron poles and knocked the guards “escorting” him unconscious, or dead. Who knows. He turned to the elderly man, ready to kill him. But only saw his retreating form into the next room. He was going to kill him later, but right now He had more important matters to deal with. He spat on one of the guards and rushed over to Wendy and Natsu. Feeling the pit in his gut grow as he walked closer. He quickly freed Wendy, propping her against the stone. Now the hard part. Natsu was sobbing violently, eyes red and bloodshot, face both too red and to pale simultaneously. Natsu’s all too pale frame shaking. It was simply wrong to see Natsu like this. Gajeel felt rage build up inside him, He was going to kill Byro. Natsu didn't cry. The Fire Dragon Slayer shouldn't be crying. He freed Natsu, Natsu fell forward like a stone. Gajeel had at least expected him to stand. For a mere moment, Gajeel is shocked. Natsu was on his knees. Gajeel makes a split second decision and pulls him into a tight hug, something he would never normally do. Natsu pulls himself as close to Gajeel as he physically can and sobs into Gajeel's chest. He didn't mind. He rubs Natsu’s back and ran a hand through his hair. Hoping this was soothing. “It's okay Natsu… you're safe now” he said, his gravely voice making the words sound odd. Natsu was sobbing even harder now. Gajeel held the sobbing teen tightly against his body, repeatedly saying that he was going to be okay and trying to be calming.

“it....hurts…every…thing…hurts…” Natsu whimpered. Gajeel went to let Natsu go, afraid that by hugging him he was possibly making Natsu’s injuries worse. Natsu froze when he realized this, and he started sobbing harder. Shitshitshitfuck Gajeel hugged Natsu tighter. Trying to calm him down. Natsu was clinging to him like Gajeel was going to disappear any moment. Gajeel was internally panicking.

Natsu seemed to be trying to speak but he couldn't through the violent sobs racking his body. “Shhh… You can tell me later..” Natsu stopped trying to talk then and just cried. Gajeel rocked back and forth gently, that was supposed to be calming…? Right? Ever so slowly Natsu calmed down, his sobs turning into choked whimpers. Until eventually he was quiet. He only realised Natsu had passed out when Wendy started waking up, the girl yawned and scared the shit out of him. Natsu was out cold when he pulled away, the second youngest slayer frighteningly pale and sickly looking. He gently propped Natsu against the giant rock, He didn't wake up, or show any signs of being conscious any time soon. He turned to Wendy, She looked almost pale as Natsu but less.. sickly… “G… Gajeel...?” Her voice was hoarse and weak. Gajeel wanted to m u r d e r Byro.

“Yeah.”

“T.. Thank god… everyone… everyone is in danger…”

 

Everyone met up not long after and everything went down basically the same. Expect Gajeel is there and instead of at the lacrima with happy.

Aftermath

After Edolas ended and Natsu was allowed out if the infirmary Gajeel and Natsu were somewhat avoiding one another. Natsu out of embarrassment and Gajeel out of.. Not embarrassment or shame but more… he let his tough guy “act” slip and he didn't like that. Finally Erza caught on and probably yelled at Natsu into coming and talking to him. (He hoped she didn't go to rough on him.) So here they were awkwardly sitting at a table in the guildhall.

“So” Gajeel started “About Edolas..”

“Yeah..” Natsu muttered, hiding his head in his hands.

“You know you have nothing to be aham-”

“Let's talk about this somewhere else Gajeel” Natsu muttered, standing up. Gajeel followed him. “Okay” 

Natsu and Gajeel were sitting in the park, they had both made sure nobody had followed them. Natsu was oddly quiet.

“So..” Gajeel started.

“Yeah.. I uh.. Wanted to.. Thank You for…” Natsu took a deep breath “Ya’know.. Taking time to calm me down when.. When they were…” Natsu can feel his heart beating faster in his chest as he thinks about how powerless he was to do anything to help Wendy. As the phantom pain of the shackled around his wrists return and the horrible horrible sensation magic being pulled out of his body created. He rubbed his wrists absent mindedly. He felt tears fight to escape his eyes and he hated how weak he felt right now. He hated how helpless he had been. He hated how much it had affected him. “When they were torturing me and Wendy” He finally spat out. Why was that so hard to say? He vigorously rubbed his eyes trying to get away any possible tears that were threatening to run loose. Gajeel stared at him for a moment, before he smiled gently. Something Natsu wasn't even aware he could do.

“Natsu, look at me.” Gajeel said. Natsu didn't look up. “I said look at me.” Natsu nervously looked up. “You don't need to be ashamed. You don't need to act any different around me. Hell Natsu, you were being tortured for something like 2 days, You don't need to..” He gestures in a annoyed away. “You don't need to worry about that i'm judging you or anything because i'm not and I won't because everyone needs to cry sometimes. So don't beat yourself up over that, leave the beatings to Erza.” Natsu nods, He seems to think for a moment, before He flicks his hand away as if banishing unwanted thoughts.

“Thank you…” He muttered again.

Gajeel smiled before standing up. “I have a job I need to get to, be seeing you Natsu”

“Yeah. Bye.” Natsu muttered, He stood up and wandered in the general direction of Lucy’s apartment. He turned around again, opening his mouth to say something, but he looked away.

“Just say it” Gajeel grumbled, shaking his head.

“Can I… hug you..?” Natsu asked shyly. Gajeel snorted, shocked by the sudden request. Natsu? Shy? Ha. He didn't know that was possible. Gajeel stared at Natsu for a moment, Natsu seemed to shrink when he didn't respond. “Nevermi-” Gajeel smiled taking a step closer to Natsu. Natsu gaped at him for a moment before darting forward and hugging him. Gajeel smiled and wrapped his massive arms around Natsu. Natsu stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away. Gajeel smiled at him, the wide grin looked out of place on his heavily pierced face. Natsu went to leave but Gajeel wasn't finished. “If ya ever need to talk about.. Igneel or some shit like that then you can come talk to me salamander.”

Natsu’s eyes widened, but he nodded vigorously. Gajeel ruffled his hair. “Be seeing you” Natsu was like a little brother to him. “T-Thank you..” He whispered. Gajeel smiled.

“its nothing. Bye” And with that Gajeel left, and Natsu headed for Lucy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Im taking suggestions and prompts now btw


End file.
